Guards & Cooks
by archite
Summary: When Taisuke and Nami forgot to carry out their tasks, they are punished by Rei to do sentry guard duties and cook meals for the group but things aren't as easy as it seems. TaiXNami and mild YuutaXAoi. Occurs before events in ch52. possible spoilers.
1. The guards and the cooks

**I absolutely love this manga. It's really really badass. It seriously lacks popularity. People should realise its awesomeness alr :O Anyway, here I am with an Alive fanfic instead of my usual dgm one. Just wanted to do somthing different for once. I hope this story manage to get some reviews despite its low popularity here at :D I really like Nami X Taisuke pairing. I know that it isn't the canon pairing but I'm never really supportive of canon pairings anyway. Don't flame me Megumi X Taisuke fans. I like Megumi but I just like Nami better :p Nami is such a tsundere around Taisuke and Taisuke is such a dork. The combination is really cool imo :3 enjoy this chapter and pls review :) **

* * *

It was a typical night. A week before the group will take action to retrieve Akuro's heart. In the meanwhile, the group of them is pretending to be tourists while secretly spying on the military camp nearby. After a long day of "work", the gang returned back to the empty house which they are temporarily living in to analyze the information they got. Yukie Mama didn't turn up for the meeting as usual. Her body condition is extremely bad due to the heart being nearby and she could not really move about freely.

"So, what information did everyone manage to collect today?" Rei asked.

Only one hand was raised. As expected, it was Jun's. The rest did not really do any work that morning, they had been playing around the beach and it surrounding areas the entire day oblivious to Jun and Rei's sufferings. What surprised Rei the most however was the fact that even Nami, the one that he thought should be the most reliable in the group after Jun did not manage to get any information.

Rei sighed and went on to see what information Jun had manage to collect. After the group analyzed it, he announced the punishments for the 4 children who forgotten to do their work. They are going to do sentry guard duty for the next 3 nights and they have to prepare meals for the groups as well.

"Oh man, why should I get involved in this?" whined Aoi.

"Just accept your punishment like a mature girl Aoi" replied an annoyed Rei who stood up and left the room to get a puff, followed by Jun who went to bed, leaving the 4 children behind to discuss about the punishments by themselves.

"Come on guys, this might actually be fun." said an extremely excited Taisuke.

All the rest stared back at him. How can he be so idiotic even at times like this?

"I think that we should divide up our chores into two. Taisuke can team up with Nami –nee while I team up with Aoi" said Yuuta, trying to improve the situation.

All the rest nodded in agreement except Nami.

"Yuuta, how can you team me up with this idiot." said Nami, pointing at Taisuke.

"Aww Nami, is it really that hard be around me?" said Taisuke, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Just bear with it Nami-nee, it will be over soon. Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it Taisuke's cooking is good so he can help you when you two are preparing the meals" coaxed Yuuta.

With that, it was decided. For sentry guard duties, Yuuta and Aoi would be doing the earlier shift and Taisuke along with Nami will be taking the later shift. As for the meals, Yuuta and Aoi will be in charge of Breakfast while Taisuke and Nami will prepare dinner. They will take turns to do Lunch starting from Taisuke and Nami since they are older.

With that decided, Nami and Taisuke went to sleep while Yuuta and Aoi went out of the house to do their guard duties.

* * *

Nami flipped around in her sleeping bag. For some reason, she could not get to sleep. Something inside her questioned whether she might possibly be excited with doing the punishment together with Taisuke but she quickly shook off the idea. Who could possibly be happy about being stuck with that idiot?

After a few more failed attempts in trying to sleep, Nami decided to go check whether Taisuke was still awake in the boys' room. The house was quiet except for the sound of inconsistent breathings coming from Yukie-san's and the boys' room. She could hear some whisperings from outside the door as well. The voices belonged to Aoi and Yuuta who were discussing about school and other things.

Nami slowly push the door to the boys' room open, trying to make as little noise as possible. Jun was sleeping soundly at one corner of the room and Rei was nowhere to be seen, probably still spying on the military outside.

The person she was looking for was sprawling on the floor as if he was a dead spider. As expected, Taisuke was already sleeping .

"Megumi…Hirose…" mumbled Taisuke in his sleep.

Megumi, Hirose. That's all the idiot ever thinks about. Is there any place in his heart for somebody else? Nami slapped herself gently, why would she care about whatever or whoever he thinks about anyway.

She tiptoed across the room where Taisuke was sleeping and squatted down beside his sprawling body. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. How she wished she could be like him. How she wished she would be less concerned over everything that's happening just like him.

Just then, the boy flipped over and faced her. Nami got shocked over his sudden movement and went closer to him to check whether he's awake.

As she got closer and closer towards his face, Taisuke suddenly mumbled out something.

"Nami…I"

Her entire face turned red. The surprise she got from her name being called caused her to move forward too fast and she was now face to face with Taisuke. Their noses were separated by just a bare centimeter.

She quickly backed away from him and waited for Taisuke to continue talking. Taisuke seemed to be telling her something in his dream or else he wouldn't have added an "I" after her name.

"I.. I.. I…"

She continued waiting. The suspense got heavier and heavier by the second

"Yuuta, Aoi"

What? What was with that? Kanou is such an idiot, stopping just as the contents of what he wanted to say was about to be revealed.

Without warning, Taisuke's eyes suddenly open and he stared straight at Nami's panties.

"Hey Nami, why are you here? Is it our turn to do duty already? Hey what did we eat for dinner last week? Pink with white stripes looks good on you." said Taisuke anxiously trying to avoid the topic.

"Kanou…"

With that, Nami kicked Taisuke across the room and walked out of the room to join Aoi and Yuuta.

"Girls are so hard to understand sometimes" thought Taisuke as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding from Nami's kick. After the bleeding stop, Taisuke quickly ran out to join the three.

The four children talked about the incidents that happen during the two years which they didn't get to see one other. For Aoi, it was about things that happen beyond the two years. They continued to talk heartily till Yuuta and Aoi's shift ended.

After Yuuta and Aoi left, there was a strange and awkward silence between the two remaining teenagers. There was nothing to talk about.

"Hey Nami.." said Taisuke trying to initiate conversation.

"Hmph" Nami was still angry over the incident before.

Looks like that night's sentry guard duty won't be an easy one.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sentry Guard Duty**

**Hope you like the story so far. Please review. Critics are welcomed as well :D **

**I can't wait for the ch 54 to be scanlated :D My Nami X Taisuke radar sense something :)))  
**


	2. Night 1

**Yeah. Finally. I'm done with chapter 2 :D I feel quite accomplished, heh. Holidays are ending soon T__T and i don't have any internet at home. I have to use the school's wireless just to post this :/ Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Oh, thank you very much to the people who reviewed. I will bear your critics in mind. Please continue to review :) and support this story :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Nami" said Taisuke after a long while of silence.

"What?" replied an irritated Nami.

"Erm, can we discuss what we are making for lunch and dinner later?" Taisuke asked while scratching at his head.

Nami stared at Taisuke for a while. He can be surprisingly sensible at times.

"I guess,"

"How about making sushi for lunch? We can catch fishes from the beach and buy the other materials we need from that supermarket at the harbor."

Nami nodded. Taisuke's idea sounds fair enough. Sushi sounds rather nice too but there was something else bugging her. As much as she hates to admit it, she is pretty bad at cooking and she never made sushi before too but her pride won't let her tell it to Taisuke.

"Hey Nami, do you know how to make sushi?"

Taisuke had recalled the days when he was travelling with Yuuta and Nami. If memory serves him right, Nami is pretty bad at cookery.

Nami blushed slightly. Both touched and insulted at the same time. She was touched that Taisuke remembered their past experiences but insulted by his comment that suggested that she was bad at cooking.

"I... had improved over these two years" she lied

"Really?"

Taisuke raised an eyebrow and stared at Nami who was behaving suspiciously.

"Of course you idiot."

"What about dinner?" says Nami quickly diverting the topic.

"I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?" Taisuke replied.

"Sushi."

Sushi already sounds complicated enough for Nami. If Taisuke has anymore weird ideas, there would only create more trouble for her when they prepare the meals.

"Aren't we already having that for lunch? Why not something else like mushroom soup or something?"

Nami hesitated for a moment. Mushroom soup doesn't sound half bad to be honest and it doesn't really involve the chopping of ingredients at all which she was especially bad at.

"Let's have that then."

After the topic of the meals came to an end, the wave of silence returned.

Nami was becoming gradually restless since she barely slept a wink earlier but her sense of responsibility won't let her succumb to her fatigue.

Taisuke was the one to break the silence again.

"Hey Nami, are you bored? Let's play a game or say a joke or something."

He didn't receive any reply from Nami but he carried on saying his joke anyway.

"Tachibei-san and Yamamoto-san went to tokyo disneyland together,"

The randomness of the character's name caused Nami to become even more restless. She should have slept before their shift; she was going to collapse into dreamland any moment then.

Seeing Nami's restlessness, Taisuke tried encourage her to listen to the joke.

"Come on Nami, this joke is really funny. Rei told it to me."

Oh, it wasn't Taisuke's joke. That's a relief.

"Tachibei-san and Yamamoto- san saw a sign. It says 'Disneyland, left' so they both went home. Haha, isn't the joke funny?"

Taisuke started laughing at the joke on his own.

Nami wondered how old Kanou's mental age was. Probably 5 years old.

"Can we do something else other than listening to your jokes?" suggested Nami, trying to hide her annoyance at Taisuke in her tone. If she listened to anymore of his jokes, she was probably going to explode."

"Let's play the staring game then."

Nami shook her head. She has a bad feeling about playing any games with Taisuke, especially one involving staring."

"Please, Nami, there's nothing to do around here anyway." Taisuke begged.

Nami thought for a while.

"...All right then,"

Nothing can possibly go wrong...

Taisuke moved to face Nami and stare intensely into her eyes...

Black pupils stared into each other.

Nami was feeling extremely uneasy from Taisuke's stare. What is wrong with her today? Why is she acting so strangely around Taisuke? Just as she wanted to look away, her pride got in her way. She was reluctant to lose to Taisuke but it's painfully hard to maintain her composure as well due to her embarrassment and fatigue.

On the other hand, Taisuke has started to sense Nami's uneasiness. Her face was blushing a really dark shade of pink and she was clenching her fists tightly. It's just a game, there's no need to get so worked up but somehow, her face right now just seems a little cute.

A tight feeling clutched at his chest and soon, he found himself flushing pink as well. The tight feeling on his chest is becoming horribly suffocating and his entire face is burning hot.

Nami was the one who looked away. She couldn't stand looking into Taisuke's eyes any longer.

Taisuke saw Nami look away. It looks like he had won the staring game. He touched his cheeks lightly. They were burning hot. His hands were like ice compared to it.

"Puberty" thought Taisuke.

"Dehydration" thought Nami.

These were their excuses towards their faces blushing.

Soon, Nami went back to face Taisuke, though she looked down and avoided his gaze as much as possible

"Looks like I won Nami." Taisuke grinned.

"Don't get cocky Kanou, I let you win on purpose." retorted Nami, looking up. Her face was still blushing.

He had nearly forgotten how much of a tsundere Nami was, looks like she won't admit defeat that easily.

"Haha, don't be such a sore loser Nami," teased Taisuke.

Oops. wrong move. Nami's ice claws had appeared on her hands. She launched forward to attack...

Taisuke shielded himself using his arms only to realise she was aiming at something else.

There was something moving within the bushes.

A man crawled out and held out both hands meaning that he meant no harm.

"Rei!"

"You two are getting along well aren't you?" Rei said. Both Taisuke's and Nami's faces flushed brick red. "I was just out spying on the military. Since I'm back, I will continue where you two left off. You two should go back and rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Both of them nodded and went back into the house.

"So, erm. See you later." Taisuke says before going into his room.

"Night... I mean, Morning." Nami said in reply. It was already 6am.

Just as they were about to enter their respective rooms, Aoi and Yuuta came and dragged the both of them to the living room.

"Taisuke, Nami- nee, come help us to prepare breakfast." said Yuuta.

"Yeah, you elderly should come help us, I'm okay but Yuuta is extremely unreliable unlike me" added Aoi egoistically.

"Me? Unreliable?" said Yuuta.

"Elderly?" asked Nami.

"No problem, you have to count on your seniors on times like this" said Taisuke cheerfully.

Nami was not that willing to help. She was extremely tired but it seems like she didn't have a choice. Idiot kanou had already decided what to do for her.

Nami turned towards Taisuke.

Frown meets a smile.

Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**That's the end of ch2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :D:D:D**

**Taisuke: Hey, why are you making me look idiotic in your story?**

**Archite: Cause I'm a sadist, hehe :p Sadists rule, yeahhh \(^0^)/  
**


End file.
